Secrets Out
by CarterOniell
Summary: Shane surprises Mitchie at her school and that leads to people finding out about her summer secret. Story is better than summary. Please Read I have changed this story to a one shot and have added onto the chapter.


Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own anything, just my original characters. This was going to be a couple of chapters long, but my muse decided to pack up and leave me so I changed it into a one shot.

Thanks to my awesome beta JBlove. Please review.

**Shane's POV**

A black car stopped at the entrance of a small plaza in front of a high school in Boston (AN: not sure where Mitchie is from). Shane looked at the directions he had printed off of his computer.

"This is the place" he muttered to himself.

Parking the vehicle in the closest spot he could find, he pulled on his baseball cap and sunglasses so he would not be noticed. Shane had just arrived last night after a 2 month tour in Europe, he and Mitchie had been dating since they sang together at final jam and they talked on the phone or emailed each other almost everyday. Today he was going to surprise her by picking her up after school; they were ready to tell everyone they were together and that she had been the one to change his bad boy image.

Shane was not watching were he was walking as he was busy looking around for any sign of his girlfriend. Mrs. Torres had said Mitchie would be waiting; expecting her mom to pick her up. As he walked further into the crowd he felt something hit him, he spun to the side and saw a girl who almost, almost looked liked Tess.

"Watch where your walking, loser" she seethed.

"I'm so sorry, I was looking for my girlfriend" he apologized "Do you know where I could find Mitchie Torres"

"Aww, so sweet" she replied in an obvious fake cutesy voice "why would you want to date that freak" her little posse laughed.

"She is kind, Smart and beautiful" he was a little agitated "look, can you point me in her direction or not"

"Let me think.....um not"

She turned and walked away laughing with her little followers trailing along behind.

He scanned the small crowed of students as they milled around after classes waiting for rides or for the buses to arrive. He spotted her talking to a few other girls by a bench off to the side; he guessed that these were the friends she had told him about. He started walking over to her and was glad when he saw that she had her back to him.

Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and the single red rose he had bought for Mitchie (he really was a romantic at heart). He dialed her number and watched as she answered it.

"Hi"

**Mitchie's POV**

Finally it was Friday and school was over for the weekend, she couldn't wait to get home and email Shane to tell him all about her day. They had been dating for 5 months and it still felt weird just to think that she was the mystery girlfriend that he was always talking about in interviews. She met up with Sierra, Courtney and Alyssa on the steps at the main door and they walked over to the benches to wait for her mom who was the car pool driver for the week.

Fraternal twins Courtney and Alyssa Williams had moved to Boston over the summer while Mitchie had been at Camp Rock. Courtney had auburn hair with hazel eyes, at 5'6" she was taller then Alyssa who stood at 5'3". Alyssa had auburn hair though in the sunlight it looked more like the color of copper, she also had green eyes. Both girls were just as crazy about music as Mitchie was but also managed to maintain high grades.

It was surprising to see that they had new neighbors when her and her mom had returned after camp. The girls came over when the saw the catering van pull up and introduced them selves, and as they talked to Mitchie and her mom they found out that they were all the same age. The trio grew close over the last weeks of summer and they were soon joined by Sierra. Mitchie was glad that she had made some more friends and she soon told them all about her adventures at Camp Rock and she also told them about her relationship with Shane and after the screaming had subsided all were very supportive.

Mitchie smiled as she remembered that conversation.

~Mitchie's Memory~

August 17 (three weeks until the start of school)

Mitchie raced out the door and sprinted across the driveway to the Williams house and stopped just short of running into Alyssa as she opened the door. The girls had gotten to know each other so well that the all instinctively knew what the others were thinking.

"Hi M." They had all started calling each other by the first initials of their names.

"What is so important that you had to drag me out of bed before noon" Alyssa grumbled (she was not a morning person)

"I'll tell you as soon as we meet Sierra at the tree. Sierra's home backed onto a large treed park and the girls had claimed one of the trees that were hidden from view as a meeting (gossip mostly) place.

"We better get going then, you know I'm not the patient one. COURTNEY LETS GO". Alyssa shouted up the stairs.

When they got to Sierra's, they trekked through the backyard and all four girls converged on the tree.

Mitchie stood in front of the others as they sat on the old wooden milk crates they had found at a school garage sale fundraiser.

"I have some exciting news that I have wanted to tell you all about since I got back from Camp Rock" Mitchie had a gleam in her eyes and the others new that this had to be big.

"You all have to promise not to tell anyone this secret and you have to control your excitement; OK"

"Ok" the three said in unison.

"You know how Shane Grey was at camp this year and in the interviews since he started touring with the band again he talks about his new GF that he met over the summer"

The girls nodded their heads and looked expectantly up at Mitchie.

She continued "I am datingshanegrey" she mumbled really fast.

Sierra was the first one to answer "What"

Mitchie took a deep breath "I am dating Shane Grey"

It was like time stopped the girls had their mouths hanging wide open and Courtney was the first to recover and voice what Sierra and Alyssa were thinking.

"Did you just say you were the girl Shane Grey, Shane from Connect Three is dating?"

All Mitchie could do was smile the biggest grin the girls had ever seen and nod her head. That's when the screaming started.

~End Memory~

She giggled, and the others gave her a funny look then went right back into their conversation.

As they all stood there talking she felt her phone jump in her pocket and then her ring tone started.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you..._

It was her special ring just for her boyfriend**; **he had recorded this song just for her. Mitchie opened her phone and a smile spread across her face.

"Hi jerk, I miss you"

"I miss you too, angel" Shane now had a smile on his face as he slowly walked up behind her.

Sierra, Alyssa and Courtney had all seen him by now and he motioned for them to keep quite.

"Where are you at today?"

Shane was just behind her now "Here and there" he answered; now standing just behind his beautiful girlfriend

"Have I told you that you look beautiful today" he told her

"Have you been having visions of the future, how do you know what I look like today"

Shane smiled and simply said "Turn around"

By now her friends were just grinning like crazy, she jerked her whole body around and there he stood in his Toronto Blue Jays cap and sunglasses smiling like an idiot and holding a rose. Mitchie could not contain her yell.

"SHANE"

**No one's POV**

She ran over to him, threw her arms around her neck and kissed him passionately. When they resurfaced he picked her up and spun her around. While doing so his cap flew off and Mitchie had pulled his glasses off to look into his gorgeous eyes. There were quite a few people who had turned in their direction and a number of girls stood there with their mouths gaping

Until.........

"IT'S SHANE GRAY"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

A small circle had formed around Mitchie and Shane as they stood embracing; when the shout rang out they both took a step back and began to look around for the source. The girl who had announced to the world around them stepped forward and tried to talk to Shane, but Sierra, Courtney and Alyssa blocked her attempt.

The Tess wannabe (actual name is Meghan) managed to push herself to the front of the crowd that had now formed around them.

"Is this a joke? This freak is the girlfriend who you met over the summer? The Tess clone practically screamed.

Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him and answered in his soaring voice "Yes, she is. We met at Camp Rock."

Mitchie then decided to speak for herself "Meghan, what do you care who I am going out with. As I recall you HATE me."

"I care because Shane can do so much better."

Mitchie opened her mouth in reply but Shane beat her to it by answering "There is no one better than Mitchie, she has one of the kindest hearts and is so intelligent and thoughtful."

Everyone was just staring with wide eyes as this completely gorgeous, and world famous singer defended the woman he loved, Mitchie had tears forming in her eyes as she looked into Shane's face and smiled when he winked at her.

Shane continued "She also has the most amazing voice and is a super, incredibly talented songwriter" without waiting for a reply he grabbed Mitchie's hand and calling Sierra, Courtney and Alyssa; pulled her through the stunned crowd toward his waiting car.

**Mitchie's POV**

I could not believe Shane had stood up to Meghan and defended me in front of the whole school, and now as he pulls me to his car with the girls following I could not help but start to cry.

"Babe, what's wrong" he asks as he notices my quiet sobs and sees the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Th…thank you" she cried

"For what"

"For everything, for defending me against Meghan and ... for loving me."

"You mean the world to me; I would do anything for you, are you ready for a surprise"

"What kind of surprise?"

"The label want us to work on a duet together and we have some studio time this afternoon, if you're up for it. And yes the girls are welcome to come" he smiled when he saw Mitchie's friends extricate themselves from the crowd start toward them.

"Thank you, thank you"

When the girls reached us, I formally introduced them to Shane and he surprised them all by giving them a hug and thanking them for being my friend. I could only gape at him. Who was this guy and what did he do with my moody boyfriend.

"Mitch and I are going to work on recording a duet if you three would like to join us" he flashed his rock star smirk at them "and then I would like to accompany you wonderful ladies to dinner"

Courtney answered for all of them when she hugged him again "yes"

So there we were all piled into his car, and as we pulled out of the lot we spotted Meghan and gave her a little wave as we flew down the road towards the studio.

I turned to Shane "I guess my secret's out" The girls laughed in the back seat.

"Well, won't Monday be interesting" commented Alyssa and we all started to laugh again.


End file.
